camorrfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:List of Characters and Places
Here is a list I made while reading LoL I thought it might be useful in making new wiki pages. Sorry for sp mistakes Locke Lamora Characters and Places Characters * Locke Lamora - main protagonist, leader of Gentleman Bastards * Jean Tannen- member of the Gentleman Bastards, Locke's right hand man. * Bug - youngest member of the Gentleman Bastards * Calo Sanza- member of the Gentleman Bastards, twin to Galdo * Galdo Sanza- member of the Gentleman Bastards, twin to Calo * Sabetha Belacoros- past member of the gentleman bastards, romantic interest of Locke * Don Lorenzo Salvara - The nobelman that the gentleman bastards are trying to steal from. * Doña Sophia Salvara - wife of Don Lorenzo Salvara- has an interest in business, is incredibly talented in biology and genetics. * Conté- ex-soldier bodyguard of the Salvaras * Duke Nicovante is the ruler of the city of Camorr. * Don Paleri Jacobo - sworn enemy of Don Lorenzo Salvara. * Dona Vorchenza- a senile elderly noble. * Father Chains- leader of the Gentlemen Bastard. False priest of Perelandro, true priest of Crooked Warden. * Thiefmaker- leader of the Shades hill orphans * Capa Vencarlo Barsavi- leader of the criminal underworld of Camorr * Anjais Barsavi- child of Capa Barsavi * Nazca Barsavi- child of Capa Barsavi * Pachero Barsavi- youngest child of Capa Barsavi and only daughter * Sage of Kindness- Capa Barsavi's torturer * Cheryn and Raiza Berangias, identical twins, Capa Barsavi’s personal bodyguards and executioners. The greatest performers at the shifting revels at killing sharks etc. * The Falconer- a Bondsmagi from Karthain in service of the Gray King. * Gray King-a mysterious character who seems to be trying to screw with the order of the Thieves of Camorr. (Capa Raza) ''Ailias' * The Thorn of Camorr- a legendary thief who violates the Secret Peace of Camorri * Graumann- Jean in Don Lorenzo Salvara heist * Tavrin Callas- a go-to alias for Jean Tannon * Lucas Fehrwright- Locke's Alias- in Don Salvara heist * Spider- Camorr's secret spymaster * Graf von Emberlain- The King of Emberlain, has his own private army and navy * Black Table- the council of Emberlain's most powerful merchants * House of bel Auster- Locke's fictional employers- one of the powerful merchant families of Emberlain. They produce Asterchalin Brandy 'Places' * Camorr- a Therin city state. made up of canalls and islands * Sea of Brass- sea connected to Camorr * Catchfire- poor district of Camorr. Locke's begining * Raven's Reach- the home of Duke Nicovantethe ruler of the city of Camorr. It is the highest of the Five towers * Coin Kissers Row- Camarri finacial district * The Fauria- stone apartments and rooftop gardens opposite the financial district * The Videnza district- comfortable section of town * The Narrows- located at the tip of the bad part of the city * The Shifting Market- merchant selling on barges (half a mile long). Also used for the Shifting Revel * Alegrante islands- home to the nobility of Camorr * Marra Camorrazza- open park, dangerous * Twosilver Green- open park, more safe than Marra Camorrazza * Wooden Waste- ship graveyard, home of Capa Barsavi * The Dregs- a poverty- wracked part of Camorr * The Cauldron- the worst part of Camorr * Shades Hill- old converted graveyard where the Thiefmakers orphans live * Palace of Patience- Where Dukes Magistrates do law? * Old Citadel- where the yellowjackets (police) reside outside the Palace of Patience * Karthain - Home of the Bondsmagi * Tal Verrar is a large Therin city-state located on the coast of the Sea of Brass. 'The Gods''' * Iono - The Lord of the Grasping Water * Aza Guilla - The Lady of the Long Silence * Perelandro - Lord of the Overlooked * Gandolo - Lord of Coin and Commerce * Nara - The Lady of Ubiquitous Maladies * Morgante - The Lord of Noose and Trowel * Callo Androno - God of travel, languages and lore * Preva - Lady of the Red Madness * Venaportha - The Lady With Two Faces * Dama Elliza - Mother of Rains and Reaping * Sendovani - ♀ Secrets, mysteries, knowledge, alchemy. * Azri - ♂ Nature, weather and war. * thirteenth god, the Nameless Thirteenth, crooked warden